The present invention relates generally to mailers, and, more specifically, to reusable mailers.
A mailer provides a container for delivering various items from a sender to a recipient. The most common mailer is an envelope which may have various configurations and sizes. Other mailers include boxes, tubes, and packages for delivering items. Mailers may be sent to the recipient using the US Postal Service, or various private carriers, such as overnight delivery services or local couriers.
In many situations, the sender expects a response from the recipient. This typically occurs when a bill or invoice is sent to a customer for which payment is typically returned by check. The sender may provide a preaddressed return envelope, with or without postage being paid, as a courtesy to the recipient for facilitating the return process.
The additional return envelope adds to the expense of the transaction, and requires the recipient to complete the return address on the envelope and affix additional postage.
Accordingly it is desired to improve the process of sending and returning mailers, and facilitate use by the recipient.